


The Monster of Vah Ruta

by bagelistrying



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Boss Battle, Gen, Link is a Girl, Lots of Descriptions, descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying
Summary: As she approaches the final terminal of Vah Ruta, Elodie (Link) is unprepared for what awaits her. Nevertheless, she watches as one of Ganon’s monstrous creations awakens, with the intent to make the chamber she stands in her tomb.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Monster of Vah Ruta

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! In this, Link is an OFC named Elodie, who is meant to represent a player more that Link himself. It doesn’t make too much of a difference, as the work is more focused on Waterblight Ganon, so it only really applies to the pronouns and surface level character traits, like naivety or a short attention span.

Elodie reached to her belt and slid out the tablet. Stepping up to the platform just a few inches above the water, she glanced up at the statue waiting above her. It was in the shape of an elephant, but made out of stone that had been cut into patterns across it - simple rings to an entire gear replacing most of its face. Elodie tore her gaze from it and gently set the tablet down on the podium in front of it. Nothing happened. She reached to pick it up, and the ground shook. Just as her fingers wrapped around the side, something leapt out at her from the pedestal. She stumbled back from the platform, water splashing up into her boots. A strange red and black mass had swarmed the statue, spiderweb patterns enveloping it and throbbing as one. Particles began to break off it, a smoke that tore away at the statue and soared over her head. The smoke began to collect back into a shape behind her, blocking the entrance to the giant, domed chamber. Elodie held her breath as it grew more and more, until the looming creature was nothing short of a monster.

Its body was a collage of different materials. The flesh itself looked soft and malleable, crimson streaks writhing through the black slime and constantly shifting, making it disturbing and nauseating to look at. Pieces or armor bound back the flesh, thin, tan plates running over it and reinforcing the crawling mass. The plates were trimmed with an amber glow, the fuel of the beast coursing along it and wrapping itself in bubbles like Christmas tree ornaments. The armor fitted its waist like a corset, compressing it until it was almost as narrow as its neck, but suddenly widening and splitting off across its shoulders to fit with its broad chest. Its neck thinned strangely to accommodate for its peculiar shaped head. It was almost comically small, a single round plate rimmed with orange. In the very center was a single blue eye, casting a harsh glow onto stray locks of maroon hair. Though mostly contained by the breeze in the chamber pulling it behind, the hair still flowed all the way down its back, each strand a slightly different shade of red. Not different enough to catch one’s eye immediately, but just enough to be unsettling if Elodie looked at it too long. 

Disproportionately large shapes protruded from its head, comparable to antlers, but much heavier and thicker. They were made of a dark color that didn’t bubble with life like the rest. It may have been wood, supported by thin wires of amber light that faded out halfway up. Beneath its eye split off a narrow shape, like a proboscis. Misshapen, uneven legs cut off in rounded nubs that dance above the water, occasionally skimming the surface and flicking waves of rippling, corrupted water in Elodie’s direction. One arm hung feebly by its side, thin and clearly not used often in battle. Metallic black veins ran across it, in swirls up its bicep or in thin bands across the forearm. Five long and spiky fingers protruded from the hand, reminiscent of claws. Sharp black nails looked like they could slice through human flesh like rice paper.  
The other arm, however, was visibly more muscular, the armor plating most of the flesh, growing denser the further down on the arm it was. At its wrist, the armor melded into a rectangular shape that folded around into a slot. In the hand it formed was the grip of a colossal, bright blue spear. The aqua blue glow wept through the intricate designs cut into it, the darkness from outside the chamber visible from through the smoothly cut shapes. It was a guardian weapon, stolen from the protectors of the land they had abandoned to the monsters. Now it was up to Elodie to defend their memories. 

She was so busy admiring the craftsmanship of the creature that she hadn’t realized it had raised its spear above its head. With a shrill, bone chilling shriek, it lunged at her across the water, throwing the weapon out in front of it. Her eyes widening, she dove out of the way and held out an arm as she fell into the shallows. Lifting herself up with her forearm, she stared up at the creature. It was still swiveling around, looking to see its attack had succeeded. She bit the inside of her cheek as she stood up, drawing an arrow from her quiver. It would be tough, and it would cost her if she underestimated it again. Despite the mystery surrounding it, she knew exactly why it was there. It was defending what it never owned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know that was very description heavy, but it was genuinely fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it as well.


End file.
